fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie
The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie 'is an upcoming theatrical American animated adventure/comedy/musical film based on the reboot of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The flim will be released by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. Animation, and produced/written by Copy-Ability-Studios. Plot The film recaps the events of Crudmaggedon, in which Crud is about to finish off the Stuffed Six once and for all with his stink bomb. Crud explains that his stink bomb will unleash a powerful stench so disgusting and toxic that it will destroy the world along with the Stuffed Six. As the seconds on the clock go down from 10 to 1, the Stuffed Six fear for the worst. However, the entire scene is revealed to have been filmed as part of a TV series finale. The director yells "Aaaand... CUT!", as the studio lights go back on Pooh and his friends go to congratulate Crud for delivering a wonderful performance. In an interview with Hollywood Timez, the Stuffed Six mention their experiences while working on ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, but then the interviewer asks them questions regarding The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie that had been announced during the finale, with Yo-Yo mentioning that he and the other cast members were made aware of the film's existence in advance, but the producer intends on keeping the project as "top secret" as possible; therefore, nobody, not even the Stuffed Six, know what will happen in the film, if it even happens at all. After the interview the Stuffed Six hang out in their trailer as show anticipation for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie with some coming up with theories as to what they think will happen next (ex. Dorothy believes the film will have Crud see the error of his ways and try to learn the importance of friendship, while Tigger comes up with the idea of having Birdzilla swoop in at the very last minute and eat Crud, therefore becoming Crudzilla). Just then, they receive a text from their producer, inviting them into his office for a very important announcement. The Stuffed Six arrive back at the studio to meet with their producer, who is revealed to be none other than Bill Cipher. Bill reminds them that he has decided to cancel The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, thereby cancelling The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie project as a result. Pooh asks why, and Bill explains that ever since he created the show, people have been complaining that it's "not being true to the original" and how the characters are "poorly made imitations of the characters they grew up with", but Bill kept insisting that the show and its characters are meant to be "a fresh take on a classic, while also being contemporary to appeal to a new generation". Bill explains he has done whatever it takes to keep it going, even going as far as making appearances in the show as one of the antagonists to make it more interesting, but instead, Bill's presence made him more popular than the main characters, and many fans demanded Bill receive a spin-off of his own. Unfortunately, Bill made the foolish decision to not go ahead with a show where he's the main star, as he knew spin-offs don't last as long as the show they're based on, so he instead kept The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh running as long as he could. However, even after every decision he made to keep the show going, ranging from a world tour story arc to adding a seventh member to the Stuffed Six to crossing over with the DC Universe, ratings continued to plummet and the studio kept losing money, and so, as a last resort, he ultimately decided to cancel the show. The Stuffed Six beg Bill not to cancel their show, but Bill insists there is no other way to save the show from cancelation... unless the show is rebooted. Tigger is confused (and comments how a show can't wear boots), and Bill explains if the Stuffed Six don't change their ways to appeal to the fans, he'll reboot the show and them. Yo-Yo figures he's just bluffing, but he says he's done it already, and shows them clips of a cheesy interpretation of the show, Welcome to Pooh Corner. The Stuffed Six are horrified at how they looked back then, but Dorothy is instead mad, asking why she wasn't in it. Bill admits that Welcome to Pooh Corner was a poor idea, but rebooting The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh won't be. He demands that the Stuffed Six shape up, or they'll find themselves rebooted into a completely new show. Yo-Yo starts going off about how this is very important, but he notices Tigger has gone off and started performing his "underpants dance" for no reason. Yo-Yo gets back to business with improving the show and believes what they need is some smart, civilized comedy that harkens back to "the good ol' days" Everyone starts preparing to change their ways and become better versions of themselves; for example, Pooh puts on fancy clothes and even uses utensils to eat honey, whilst Tigger uses his tendency to cause shenanigans to benefit the story instead of ruining it (commenting on how Tigger's antics are 99% of the time unscripted). Yo-Yo also mentions how the show doesn't look appealing visually, and insists that there be more special effects and musical numbers, again harkening back to the "good-ol' days", so he points himself as the head of the special effects The Stuffed Six attempt to perform a dazzling, memorable-in-a-good way, and (more importantly) tastefully comedic performance. They show their pilot to Bill Cipher, who appears to be watching it in awe, though Bill explains he actually hated the episode and that they managed to somehow make the show even WORSE than before. Pooh tells them they did everything they could, but Bill glows red and uses his powers to reboot not just the Stuffed Six, but also the entire universe. However, Pooh and the others do not see any changes, but Bill ominously replies "Oh, you'll see soon enough.... You'll ALL SEE!!!", then disappears. The next morning, the Stuffed Six clean out their trailer, knowing the show will not continue. However, they leave the tralier to see the famous HOLLYWOOD sign has disappeared. They assume that either Nasty Jack or Crud are the culprits, but they are proven wrong when Nasty Jack and Crud themselves show up looking wprried. They explain that the world is being wiped from existence. The Stuffed Six assure the two that nothing bad is happening, but then they are shocked to discover other parts of Hollywood are disappearing. Soon, the whole world starts fading away. This forces them to all work together to find a way out. Suddenly, Yo-Yo remembers the VCR-VR 3000 he used in the episode "Stay Tuned" that can send people inside video tapes, so they hurry to find the invention. Piglet pulls out what appears to be a blank VHS tape, worrying that there is no video inside the tape. Yo-Yo insists that a black void is better than what is happening right now and puts the tape in the VCR. The Stuffed Six, Nasty Jack and Crud climb inside the invention, and when the video starts playing, they go inside, just as soon as the world completely fades into white nothingness. Inside the video, the group finds they are indeed inside a black void. Tigger suggests they all decide who gets to be eaten first, but Dorothy slaps Tigger and yells at him that it's a horrible idea. Suddenly, the FBI Warning plays followed by the Walt Disney Home Video intro (the Stuffed Six manage to avoid getting run over by the Sorcerer Mickey, though Crud and Nasty Jack aren't so lucky), then the words "Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co. Inc.". Soon, they all find themselves in a live-action bedroom, and Pooh notices a giant plush version of himself. Suddenly, an orchestral score plays and the gang realize they have been transported inside a VHS copy of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Soon, the group notices another giant plush of Pooh next to a book, which opens to reveal the Hundred-Acre Wood. They quickly go inside, thinking they have returned home. Suddenly, Pooh discovers a bear jumping on huge letters, and tries to copy him, but accidentally trips and sends the words scattering. Pooh appologizes to the bear, who introduces himself as Pooh, but Pooh tells the other Pooh that he's Pooh. Classic Pooh offers to help his newer counterpart a way back to the real world, but then Classic Pooh gets stuck inside Rabbit's hole. The rest of the Stuffed Six meet up with both Pooh and OG Pooh, and learn that OG Pooh is a version of Pooh from an earlier generation. They all attempt to pull OG Pooh out, but to no avail. Fortunately, Yo-Yo invents a plutonium-powered catapault that not only frees OG Pooh but also rips a hole in the space-time continuum. Fortunately, Yo-Yo reveals to have managed to snag another VHS tape and pull out a portable version of the device that brought them in the video. The Stuffed Six all go inside another video. They find themselves in a VHS copy of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Vol 4 - There's No Camp Like Home. However, Piglet accidentally hits the fast forward button, bringing everyone to the episode "Paw and Order". The gang finds another version of OG Pooh along with OG countetparts of Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore. Nasty Jack, meanwhile, meets up with his classic counterpart, and is eventually convinced to be a real Horse Thief. The Stuffed Six, Crud and the Classic Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore get chased out of town by two Nasty Jacks, but Yo-Yo has the idea to go inside yet another Pooh video, this time labeled Winnie the Pooh: Bubbles and Troubles (Yo-Yo sets the conversion from NSTC to PAL) and they all go inside. Pooh and co. end up in the episode "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible", where they get captured by crayon soldiers. Meanwhile, Yo-Yo and Crud meet up with their classic counterparts. Yo-Yo asks Classic Yo-Yo to build an invention to help fix everything, but Classic Yo-Yo says he can only rinker-tinker with un-vacuums. Crud and Classic Crud seem to get along until they merge to become Crudzilla. This results in everyone going inside yet ANOTHER video, this time based on The Book of Pooh. Pooh and Classic Pooh marvel at the puppet version of themselves, but the others don't seem to be getting along with their puppet twins. Yo-Yo tells everyone to stop arguing and insists they go inside another video but everyone refuses, thinking Yo-Yo should not be in charge anymore. At the lake, Yo-Yo looks at himself in the water's relection. Classic Yo-Yo asks what is wrong and Yo-Yo tells him he doesn't deserve to be leader, and then gets the idea of going back in time after remembering Classic Pooh creating a time hole. Yo-Yo shoves himself inside the Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, and upon arrival he notices the time hole disappearing. With quick thinking he goes through the time hole and ends up back to when Bill Cipher is watching the Stuffed Six's pilot for a new show. At that moment, Bill announces he will reboot the entire world, but then Yo-Yo interrupts him and insists Bill reboot him instead of his friends. Yo-Yo agrees and reboots Yo-Yo. Meanwhile in the Book of Pooh universe, everyone goes looking for Yo-Yo, but instead find his Classic counterpart instead. However, the multiverse starts cracking and falling apart, forcing everyone to use Yo-Yo's invention to go inside another video. They end up in a True Grit-themed Pooh world and meet newer versions of Pooh, Tigger and Eeyore, but the multiverse continues to tear apart, and so everyone goes inside a Frankenweenie-themed Pooh world and meet up with that world's version of Pooh. Unfortunately, they run out of tapes and hold on tightly as the multiverse finishes collapsing with itself. When everyone opens their eyes, they find themselves back in Hollwood, though they have managed to bring their multiversal counterparts with them. To everyone's shock, they see that Yo-Yo has been brainwashed by Bill Cipher and is ordered by Bill to destroy his friends. Fortunately the brainwashing shortly wears off. Bill, realizing his powers are not strong enough to completely take over Yo-Yo's mind, has no choice but to reveal his "secret weapon" to everyone. A cage is lowered down and inside is a chained, triangle-shaped monster that is revealed to be the Gravity Falls version of Bill Cipher, who is referred to as "GF Bill Cipher". Bill Cipher and GF Bill Cipher announce they will create the perfect reboot together. Using their combined powers, they brainwash all the Tiggers, Piglets and Eeyores to star in their new show. However, Dorothy, Pooh, Classic Pooh, Book of Pooh Pooh, Pooh Grit Pooh and FrankenWinnie Pooh are immune. The Poohs are all banished to someplace far away, while Dorothy is thrown in a cage over a pool of water (though the water is completely harmless, Dorothy has never learned to swim, so she won't be able to survive). GF Bill is concerned that the Poohs will be left all alone in an empty void for all eternity, though Bill assures him they will be "kept busy". Meanwhile, the five Poohs wake up and find themselves in the void. Yo-Yo and Classic Yo-Yo are revealed to have went with them as stowaways. However, the Poohs complain that there is no way out this time. Yo-Yo agrees and explains he only brought with him was the VCR-VR 3000. Classic Yo-Yo explains he brought with him a block of plutonium. Suddenly, they discover that Bill has sent a void monster to gobble them up. They quickly combine the VCR-VR 3000 and plutonium to invent a dimensional-travelling machine and the team escapes by using the device to travel between dimensions with the monster pursuing them. They run into versions of Pooh from other dimensions during the process, and eventually make it back home just after Bill and GF Bill broadcast their new show, "The Weirdos", on TV. Using another version of Bill, a green-skinned variation of GF Bill known as "OG GF Bill", Bill Cipher has big plans for his new show. The show being expanded into a multi-billion dollar franchise isn't a desired outcome for Bill, and he blames GF Bill and OG GF Bill for the whole thing, explaining he wanted the show to run for only 82 episodes to grow a cult folowing which will have the show rebooted. Fed up with his counterparts' insults, Bill absorbs GF Bill and OG GF Bill and transforms into a new powerful being named Billuminati. To combat this new threat, Pooh uses the VCR-VR 3000 to summon the other Poohs throughout the multiverse. However, Billuminati proves to be too powerful, but Pooh eventually evens the odds by absorbing all of his counterparts and transforms into a beast known as The Apoohcalypse. Billuminati attempts to fight back, but The Apoohcalypse successfully defeats Billuminati and reverts Bill back to his normal self. GF Bill and OG GF Bill are banished to the void and are eaten by the void monster, never to return. That isn't the closure though...since The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is still cancelled. Fortunately, Bill manages to come up with a compromise: a spin-off featuring the Stuffed Six alongside a new main character. Pooh and the others are excited and accepts Bill's offer. The next day, the Stuffed Six prepare filming for their new show, The New Adventures of Birthday Girl. Pooh is curious to know who this "birthday girl" is. Bill intrduces the Stuffed Six to their new co-star, an overly excited girl named Eileen who believes every day is her birthday. Cast * Seth Green as Pooh and Nasty Jack * Nick Mohamed as Piglet * Kevin Schmick as Tigger, Pooh Grit Eeyore and FrankenWinnie Eeyore * Roger Craig Smith as Eeyore, Crud and Classic Eeyore * Matt Brunet as Yo-Yo/Yo-Cipher * Doopiedoover as Dorothy * Jim Cummings as Classic Pooh, Book of Pooh Pooh, Classic Tigger, Book of Pooh Tigger, Classic Crud, and Classic Nasty Jack * Travis Oates as Classic Piglet and Book of Pooh Piglet * Chris Cox as Pooh Grit Pooh and FrankenWinnie Pooh * Fred Tatasciore as Tigger Weintraub (Pooh Grit Tigger) * Tara Strong as Classic Yo-Yo * Alex Hirsh as Bill Cipher and GF Bill Cipher * TBA as Vinni Pukh (Russian Winnie the Pooh) * Pamella Adlon as Eileen Trivia * This film acts as the series finale to the reboot, but is preceeded by a spin-off series that takes place after the film. * One of the film's working titles was '''Into the Poohniverse, referencing Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse. * This film shares many similarities with''Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans'': ** Both the modern counterparts of their flims' respective characters meet up with their older "classic" counterparts. ** Both films feature a key object that allows users to travel through the multiverse. * Classic Yo-Yo's voice is similar to the Chowder character Truffles.